


Boys of Winter

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: porn countdown to the 2015/2016 nhl season [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bed with Geno was like having an electric blanket with no shut off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> a slightly less late day six of my porn countdown to the new hockey season.

Geno was like a furnace, you could usually feel how warm he was without touching him, just being near was enough to feel it. Sharing a bed with him was like having an electric blanket with no shut off, but Sid wasn't complaining. Electric blankets weren't firm but pliable against his body, they didn't card fingers through his hair and laugh about him needing a haircut, they didn't wrap their arms around him or grumble affectionately when he rubbed his cold feet on them. And they definitely didn't wake him up with handjobs.

Behind him Geno was a warm wall of muscle, with one long arm draped over Sid's hip, his big hand pulling on Sid's cock. Geno had pushed Sid's pyjama pants down for access at the front, but every shift of Geno's arm was pushing them further down at the back. The callus on Geno's thumb dragged deliciously as he tugged at Sid's balls. His hand was so huge it felt like it was enveloping Sid's dick, Geno's fingers meeting his palm as he jerked Sid off.

Sid snuggled further back into Geno, sighing. The duvet was up to his chin, he could feel Geno starting to get hard against his ass, and his orgasm was building slowly, languidly, like the tide coming in. Geno squeezed as he palmed over the head, and pulled in slow, tight strokes. He nosed at the the nape of Sid's neck, kissing along the knobs of his spine. Sid came with on a sigh, the feeling spreading through his body like a wave rolling over the shore. He shivered next to Geno's warmth, his skin breaking out in goose flesh and his nipples tightening against his tee shirt.

He could feel his heart pounding in his ass and the soles of his feet, his toes tingling with every pulse. Sid slowly rolled over under Geno's arm, wrapping his own around Geno and tucking a hand into the waistband of Geno's pants.

"Hey," Sid said, and his voice sounded early morning rusty. He could feel himself smiling, and through lazy, arduous blinks he could see Geno was too.

"Hi." Geno kissed his smile, and then the tip of his nose, his cheek. Sid kissed him as he pushed down Geno's pjs. He moaned into Sid's mouth as Sid started up a steady rhythm. Geno thrust his tongue into Sid's mouth in time with the stroke of Sid's hand. Sid shivered in delight, feeling the girth and hardness of Geno in his hand, the foreskin sliding with every pull. Geno came with a choked off sound in the back of his throat, burying his face in the shelter between Sid's shoulder and the bed, clutching at Sid's hip.

Even laying down Sid felt himself listing against Geno, come-drunk and still warm and half asleep. He snuggled even closer to Geno, and flicked the duvet up, over their heads. Inside was a pocket of warm air, smelling of come and sex and sweat, and Geno's shampoo when Sid kissed the edge of his hairline. Geno pressed their foreheads together, a proprietary hand on the swell of Sid's ass.

The house was quiet around them. The mattress was soft, and Sid felt happy and safe, tucked close to Geno in the strange darkness under their bed covers. Rain softly pattered against the window, and the forced air hearing rumbled comfortingly to life. Anticipation shivered in his stomach, adding a pleasurable edge to the consuming contentment.

Winter was coming; _hockey_ was coming.


End file.
